Untitled Too
by sasu haku gaara 16
Summary: Sequel to Untitled, Raven, Starfire, and the rest of the Titans find themselves living über fastpaced lives, trying to maintain the balance between fighting crime, children and love.
1. Intro

Sequel to Untitled (Hence the pun in the title), Raven, Starfire, and the rest of the Titans find themselves living über fast-paced lives, trying to maintain the balance between fighting crime, children and love.

It is recommended that you read **Untitled**, the first story, so you can get a better view of what's already happened.

If you have already read the first story I thank you, and I must say that this story takes place 6 years later…

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Teen Titans. That is all.**

_**6 years later**_

Chapter 1: Intro 

We enter the world of Raven, her husband Beast Boy, and her son Michael Richard Logan. We enter the world of Starfire, her beloved Robin, and her daughter Amber Rachel Grayson. We enter the world of Cyborg, his potential girlfriend, and his _baby_. (A/N: LOL) We enter the world of our heroes, the Teen Titans who, at the moment, were meditating with a kid, feeding a child mustard, listening to Finnish folk metal, and playing videogames.

In the Tower's main room… 

"Ha! I'm so kicking your butt, dude," exclaimed Beast Boy. Cyborg just pouted. "So, how are things with your _girlfriend_?"

"She's not my girlfriend," said Cyborg.

"Yet. You didn't answer my question," Beast Boy said.

"No different," Cyborg said, attempting to shrug the topic off. It didn't work.

"You should _totally_ ask her out, dude," Beast Boy said as he smiled his idiosyncratic grin (A/N: If you don't know what idiosyncratic means, you should read **The Series of Unfortunate Events**. It means unique.) "I bet you and her would hit it off." Cyborg blushed slightly.

"She'd probably say no."

"Dude, I bet she'd be enthusiastic!"

"Whatever," Cyborg mumbled to himself. "She probably would want someone more… human."

"Dude… It's _Bumblebee_. She can turn into a _bee_. How inhuman is that?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just drop it dude. BOO-YAH! I just got a star!" (A/N: Playing Mario Party 8 for Wii. I have that game. I love it…)

"I have two."

"So? I'm still catching up."

Meanwhile on the Titan's Tower roof… 

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Good. Now… No, concentrate… Good job. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven said. She looked at her son. She eyed his beautiful, amethyst hair, his red, glowing chakra, his deep, aqua eyes, and his pale, porcelain-like skin. _He's so beautiful_.

"Mommy," Michael called, interrupting her thoughts. "Why do we have to do this everyday?"

"It's good for you mind and soul. It helps make you a better person."

"Does that mean Daddy and Mr. Robin and Mrs. Starfire and Mr. Cyborg and Amber are not good people? They don't meditate."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean Mommy?"

"I… I'll tell you when you get older, okay?"

"Okay."

"I think that's enough meditation for today. Why don't you go see what Amber's doing?"

"She's playing dress-up with Starfire."

"What about Daddy?"

"Playing videogames with Mr. Cyborg."

"Mr. Robin?"

"Listening to music." Raven sighed. Sometimes she wished he were anything but psychic. Then maybe she could find something to keep him occupied.

"Come on. Mommy will make us some herbal tea."

"Okay!"

In Starfire's Room… 

"No, Mommy I want _that_ dress. The pink one with the ribbons," commanded Amber.

"Okay, sweetie," Starfire said as she slid the dress onto the little girl.

"Mommy, can I go train with Daddy?"

"No sweetie, Daddy's busy."

"How about Michael then?"

"Okay," Starfire said. She looked at Amber. Amber was almost a clone of Blackfire, but not troublesome at all, and younger of course. She had pretty, jet-black hair like her father, innocent, green eyes, and pale, ivory skin. _She's so full of energy, and always ready to train_. _She's so much like Robin_…

Meanwhile in the Tower's main room… 

"Mommy, Amber wants to train with me," Michael said. "She's coming here now."

"Go ask Daddy if you can train with her," Raven said, sipping her tea. Michael walked over to Beast Boy, who was still playing videogames with Cy.

"Daddy, can I go train with Amber?"

"Sure, Mike. Be careful," Beast Boy said.

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"Mm-hmm," Beast Boy mumbled, turning back to his game. Michael went back to Raven with a huge grin.

"Okay," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Make sure you don't get too rough, okay Mike? I'll be watching you." Raven stroked Michael's head.

"Okay, Mommy," said Michael. Just as Michael had predicted, Amber came bouncing in. "All right, Amber. Let's head up."

"'Kay, Michael! Hi Mrs. Raven," Amber said. Raven smiled a small smile at Amber. She could have been Happy's clone, without the insane nicknames Happy called Raven. The two children and Starfire went on their way.


	2. Guess What?

**Disclaimer: ****I, unfortunately, do not own Teen Titans. That is all.**

**Chapter 2: Guess what?**

_**1 week later**_

The Titans were sitting down to breakfast. Raven was struck by a sudden wave of nausea.

"Ugh," Raven groaned. "Guys, I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna lay down."

"Are you okay," Beast Boy asked. "Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm just a little nauseous."

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy gave her a peck on the cheek. "Love you. Call me if you need something."

"Alright," Raven mumbled and staggered to her bedroom.

After the rest of the team had finished eating, Raven was about to call Beast Boy, but Michael came in carrying a cold compress and a glass of water.

"I heard you," he said.

"Thanks Mike."

"You're welcome, Mommy" Michael left and Raven drank her water and put the compress on her head.

A few minutes later, she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Ugh… OMG! What if…? No…but I…"

She flew as fast as she could to the store to pick something up, and then she went back home.

30 minutes later she went to Beast Boy, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. Although her façade (A/N: Sorry! I just LOVE that word! I don't even know if I'm using it right…) suggested she was calm, Raven was panicking on the inside.

_OMG! What am I going to say? What is he going to say? OMG!!!_

Raven sat down next to him. "Hey babe," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Raven rolled her eyes, knowing that her hair was a total mess. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy asked.

"Guess what," Raven said.

"What," he asked.

"I… have something… to tell… you," she managed to say.

"What is it?" Beast Boy was getting concerned.

"I… well… I'm… pregnant."

"What!? Again?" Beast Boy was in shock.

"Yes, again," she said, trying to read his expression.

"Well, that's great!"

"I'm glad you think so."

"I love you," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"Hey!" Beast Boy playfully hit Raven.

"What?"

"Say you love me too."

"Okay, okay. I love you too."

"I know," Beast Boy said and smiled.

Sorry this chapter is so short!!!

Please R&R!

Sasu Haku Gaara 15


	3. Thanks Please Read

This is not a chapter, sorry.

I would like to thank everyone for encouraging me to keep writing, especially:

Almostinsane for his great reviews, following the story, and for adding my this story to his favorites,

And Thowell3 for the same.

Once again, thanks to everyone for reviewing/adding me to their lists!

It makes me feel really good, and like I said, it keeps me writing…

P.S. If you haven't done so already, please check out Untitled because this is the sequel!!!


	4. Amazing

Chapter 3: Training

**Chapter 3: Amazing**

_2 hours later, in training…_

"Ready for me to beat you Amber?"

"Nope! Ready for me to beat you Michael?"

"Ha! As _if_!"

The two children assumed their battle stances.

"Ready… set… GO," shouted Beast Boy and Robin.

An onslaught of Amber's starbolts just barely missed Michael (as he transformed into a cheetah and started to race around). When it was apparent that Amber couldn't hit him, she ceased fire.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Bean bags were thrown at Amber, who managed to fly up and avoid getting hit. She went back down soon after.

"Hit me with your best shot, Michael!"

"I don't want to _hurt_ you."

"Well I'm not gonna take it easy on _you_!"

"Oh, like you're doing _now_?"

"Shut up," Amber screamed as they recommenced battle.

Beast Boy looked at his son and made a face. _I __**know**__ he did __**not**__ get that smart mouth from me._

Robin looked at his daughter and smiled. _She's a fighter, like me._

Soon Michael was on top of Amber.

"Gotcha!"

"Not for long!"

Amber rolled Michael around and drew her fist up. The green aura of a starbolt formed around her hand.

"Gotcha."

"Time," Beast Boy called. "Congratulations, Amber."

"Thank you, Mr. Logan," she replied sweetly.

Beast Boy beamed, and turned to his son.

"Hey, you did great," he said, trying to reassure him.

"Uh-huh," Michael sniffed.

"You can't win them all. There were a lot of times when I lost battles."

"_You_ lost battles," Michael asked, shocked.

"Mm-hmm. Plenty of times. Every battle that you lose teaches you something new. What did this one teach you?"

"Not to be overly-confident."

"Yeah, that was always a problem for me."

Michael smiled. "Thank you Daddy. I love you!"

"I love you more," Beast Boy said, and smirked.

"Nuh-uh! I love you _this_ much," Michael exclaimed. He held out his arms as far as he could.

"Well I love you _this_ much," Beast Boy said and mirrored the gesture,

"No fair," Michael pouted. "You're bigger than me!"

"Mm-hmm!"

Michael laughed and kissed his father on the cheek. Beast Boy smiled as he watched his son walk off. One word went through his mind.

Amazing…

Well, there it is. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been grounded…


	5. Hiatus Please Read

Sorry everyone for the hiatus

Sorry everyone for the hiatus. I know, I know, shame on me for not even telling you about it. Sorry. I've just been extremely busy and lazy lately. I'll get back to writing soon, I promise. If you have any ideas, I'll be glad to hear (read) them. Sorry again.

sasu haku gaara 16


End file.
